Date?
by Leoshishi-chan
Summary: ToryxColin. A game of truth or truth leads to some physical contact.


A/N: LA LA LA LA...have had this for a while. Wanted to put up some Off*Beat love.

* * *

Tory could hardly wait those few minutes until Colin's arrival. He pulled on his shirt, wrinkling it instead of making it crisp. He swore under his breath and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jumpy are we? Can't wait for your _date _to arrive?" Paul snickered as he sat next to Tory on the staircase. Tory frowned at punched Paul's arm.

"It's not a date! It's a…a…" Tory tried to think of a good word for it.

"Date?" Paul was slapped upside the head.

"IT'S NOT A DATE! It's…we're just hanging out for the day!" Paul smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

"So a date?" Tory took Paul's coffee and dumped it out the window. Paul gasped and grabbed for the coffee. Tory chuckled evilly.

"It's not a date. We're hanging out. Mandy might even join us," Tory put the mug on the table near the door, mocking Paul in a silent, odd type of way.

"Fine fine…whatever you say Freckles…." Paul caught the mug as it nearly hit his head. Before Paul could retort and Tory could throw something else, the bell rang. Tory shot for the door, straightening himself out before opening the door.

"Hey Colin…." The boy behind the door walked in, nodding.

"Hello Tory…Paul," Paul nodded.

"Yeah…I'll leave you two love birds alone then~!" Paul laughed as Tory yelled swears at him and chucked some object at him, missing horribly. Colin just blinked, slightly in shock. Colin looked at Tory, who was redder than the strawberries he had eaten for breakfast.

"Love…birds?" Tory looked at Colin, then looked away, slightly redder.

"He keeps saying this is a date. I tell him no and he then calls us love birds…implying that—" Colin stopped Tory.

"I know what he meant. I was just questioning his choice of words." Tory nodded, blushing lightly. The door rang again. Colin opened the door and a smile greeted him.

"COLIN! HEY!" Mandy rushed in, hugging the small boy. Colin just sagged in her arms, eyes wide with shock. Mandy let Colin go, a puzzled look on her face. She then turned to Tory and squeezed the blush out of him. "I'm sorry I'm late! My mom wanted to drive me. We got stuck in traffic." Colin nodded.

"It's fine. I arrived here not long ago." Mandy smiled.

"WELL! What do we have planned then?" Tory shrugged and Colin just stared ahead blankly. Mandy frowned. "Nothing? Not even a movie?" Tory cleared his throat.

"My mom is making us all dinner…that's it though." Mandy smiled.

"Well then we can work around that!" Colin nodded in agreement.

"Let's go up to your room Tory…" Colin mumbled this so quietly, Tory almost didn't hear him.

"Oh…yeah. Let's head up to my room." Tory led them into his apartment and ushered them into his room before his mom noticed them. He did not want to get stuck having to listen to her gush about him. Gush embarrassing things too no less.

"WOW! You have such a neat room Tory! For some reason I expected it to be a mess…" Colin stifled a laugh. Tory blushed.

"It normally is…I had to clean it so you guys could come over…" Mandy giggled and Colin made a small smile. Tory hid his face behind his bangs and turned to his bed. "We could watch a movie or something…or play a game…" Mandy nearly gushed from excitement.

"OOOH! We should play truth or truth!" Tory and Colin looked at her quizzically. She sighed. "It's like truth or dare except you only ask truths…" they mumbled and nodded. She sighed.

"Well…who wants to go first? You Mandy?" Colin spoke softly as usual, his tone slightly agitated though.

"Oh yeah! I'll go first! Sooo…Tory? Truth or Truth?" Tory nearly slammed his palm into his face.

"Oh I don't know…_**TRUTH**_?" Mandy whacked his head lightly.

"No need to be sarcastic! What's your favorite subject?" Tory shrugged.

"I really don't have one…though…I've been into psychology and such lately…" Mandy cooed.

"Cool! Your turn!" Tory sighed,

"Mandy…what's your favorite movie?"

"OH! I LOOOOOOOOVE the movie a walk to remember! It's so lovely!"

And so the game continued on, with harmless questions until it again came round to Mandy.

"Who do you like Tory?" Tory tensed.

"N-No one really…" Mandy looked at Colin.

"…don't know…people…not…" Mandy pouted a lightly. Suddenly, her phone went off.

"Oh dear! My mom wants me to come home…my grandma showed up unexpectedly…" Tory and Colin nodded. She made a face, like she was thinking really hard. "It's almost like a story or movie how that played out…. You think someone is writing a story about us right now?" Tory scoffed.

"That's impossible…and if they were it wouldn't affect our lives…" Mandy nodded and rushed out as she heard her mom's car horn honk. Colin and Tory sat there in silence, not looking at each other.

"She had a point though…don't you think?" Colin was speaking slightly stronger than he did when Mandy was around. Tory nodded.

"Yeah…I guess…" He turned to Colin, just as Colin turned to him. Their faces were inches away from each other. Both boys had frozen; a blush apparent on both of their faces. Tory was about to draw back, but Colin's eyes captivated him, making him stay put.

"Who…who do you like Tory?" Colin's voice was barely above a whisper, his face moving closer ever so slightly. Tory gulped and looked elsewhere.

"I…I don't really know…"

"I…I think I like someone…my heart races whenever I'm near them." Tory snapped his eyes back to Colin, realizing his face was even closer.

"I…I know someone who does that to me too. They make me blush just by smiling at me…" Tory moved closer, the boys' noses now touching.

"Y-Yeah…" with that last remark, Colin closed the gap between the two boys, kissing Tory lightly. Tory was shocked into a frozen state. Colin pulled back, his cheeks pink. "S-Sorry…I didn't mean to—" With that, Tory closed the gap. Colin was shocked, but kissed back lightly. Leaning back, Colin landed with a soft thud on the carpet of Tory's room. Tory followed his lips, not wanting to break the contact. He finally did, panting lightly for air. Colin looked up at the carrot top, red now tainting his face. Tory sat up, his entire face maroon.

"Oh…oh god I'm sorry…" Tory began to retreat to the other side of the room, scooting back. Suddenly, his head was against the wall and Colin was in front of him, showing no sign of wanting to pull back.

"Don't be…" he kissed Tory, sitting on the boy's lap. Tory wrapped his arms around Colin's waist as Colin tangled his fingers in Tory's hair. They finally broke for air, panting.

"I think I like you Colin…" Colin rested his head on Tory's shoulder.

"I think I like you too Tory…" Tory smiled, wrapping his arms around Colin.

"So I guess this was a date huh?" Colin laughed, sending chills down Tory's back.

"I guess so…Freckles…" Tory smiled.

It was alright for Colin to call him that. _But only Colin…_

_**~End?**_


End file.
